Otages au rayon fruits et légumes
by Hiruma-san
Summary: Sanji envoie une lettre à Zoro, l'homme qu'il aime et qui lui a sauvé la vie. Mise au point sur les évènements qui se sont passé et ses sentiments.
1. Chapter 1

**Otage au rayon fruit et légume.**

**RORONOA Zoro**

**11 rue de la vérité**

**Bordeaux**

Que tu étais beau, dans ton gilet Carrefour, avec brodé « Puis je vous aider ? » dans le dos.

Sans problème, je t'aurai demandé de l'aide si j'en avait eu besoin, même pour un tout petit truc, comme m'attraper une boite de champignon trop haute ou m'aider à mettre le pack d'eau dans le cadis à cause de mon dos soit-disant fragile.

Mais j'ai préféré te regarder de loin, te suivre sans que tu me repère. Je te suivais à distance, jusqu'à ce que je te perde ou que tu t'éclipse par la réserve. À partir de là, je finissait mes courses et rentrais chez moi, le cœur léger.

Je n'étais pas le seul à faire ça. Souvent, des jeunes femmes te suivaient aussi pour s'abîmer dans ta contemplation, mais elles étaient vite rattrapées par leur mari ou petit copain en date. Moi, je n'avait aucune attache, et tant mieux.

Sauf que là, rien n'allait plus.

C'était un jour comme les autres, je faisais mes courses en te suivant, comme d'habitude. Tu aidais une vieille dame à porter un bouteille de fiel ,tu secourais un enfant à deux doigts de faire tomber les paquets de gâteaux, tu allais réparer la balance N°2, etc...

Je choisissais des poires lorsque un cri fit lever la tête à l'assemblée. Même toi, occupé à ranger les chocolats, tu passa à côté de moi, indifférent.

À la caisse, une femme s'était mise à hurler.

Cinq personnes étaient rentrées, encagoulées et armées. Ils enlevèrent leur masques qui tombèrent sur le sol. Les caissières, apeurées, reculèrent toutes. Je les détallaient rapidement: un homme relativement grand, blond menait la danse. Il portait sur son épaule un fusil à pompe. À sa droite une femme rousse marchait d'un pas assuré et tenait un Magnum dans sa main droite. Les trois autres hommes semblaient moi important qu'eux, mais étaient assez imposant.

Un silence tomba sur le magasin. Plus rien ne bougeait, les respirations de tous s'étaient atténuées, laissant passer la bande dans l'allée principale du magasin. Moi, je ne les fixais pas, je te regardais ,toi, impassible à la scène, les considérant avec dégoût

À ce moment là, je compris qui ils étaient: depuis peu de temps, un mouvement contre notre gouvernement avait été mit en place sur Internet. Des petits groupes de personne venaient faire des casses dans des endroits publics, mais à ce moment là, personne ne les prenaient vraiment au sérieux. Depuis, ils ont regrettés.

Toi, tu semblais répugné de leur présence, mais tu ne faisais rien. Je n'attendais pas à ce que tu te jette sur eux pour te battre, mais tu m'a déçu. Les voir là, marchant fièrement, et nous, impuissant à ce spectacle, me dégoûtais autant que toi.

En un instant, le blond te dépassa puis moi aussi, avant de se retourner et attraper une femme et sa fille en hurlant:

-YAAHA! Mr Pink, tu sais te servir de ton M16?

-Pour tirer? Répondit un de ses hommes.

-Nan, pour le faire tourner en l'air comme les majorettes! Bordel, fait moi des trous dans ce fucking plafond!

Les coups de feu résonnèrent dans toute la boutique. La femme se mit à hurler si fort que sa fille s'enfuit en courant pour se cacher derrière un rayon. Imperturbable, l'agresseur lui attrapa le poignet et lui arracha sa montre.

-Pfft, c'est de la merde, même pas une Rolex..

Il la lâcha et le bijou se brisa en morceau sur le sol. Au passage, il lâcha aussi la femme qui s'écroula à son tour.

Tout de suite, sa fille c'est jeté dans ses bras en la suppliant de ne pas la gronder d'avoir fuit. Cette scène m'a extrêmement choquée, je me rappelle précisément des sanglots de l'enfant et les murmures de sa mère pour la rassurer.

Je me rappelle aussi de l'odeur du blond quand il est passé à coté de moi: il sentait étonnamment bon,je pensais que jamais l'odeur de la sueur s'élèverait de son corps fin et élégant. Il n'était pas stressé, ni nerveux contrairement à ses compatriotes. Il déambulait dans les allées, épiant chaque personne qui l'entourait. À l'endroit où nous étions, nous ne le voyons plus, mais le bruit de ses pas nous prévenait qu'il revenait par ici.

Dans l'arrière-boutique, des cris et des insultes s'élevèrent. Un bruit de course effrénée se fit entendre sur le carrelage. Un homme au long nez et vêtu d'un chemise noir passa si vite devant nous que le chef de la bande n'eut le temps de réagir.

L'homme courait pour sauver sa peau, aller chercher des renforts, mais malheureusement, la femme rousse arrêta sa fuite d'une balle dans l'épaule. La balle pénétrait la chair, arrachait la peau et l'homme s'écroula sur le sol dans un hurlement de douleur. C'est la première fois que j'ai ressenti de l'aversion pour une femme, un être si majestueux. Il m'arrive de me réveiller en sursaut, le souvenir de ce cri gravé dans ma mémoire.

J'avais tellement peur, il était tellement proche de moi, cette expression nonchalante sur le visage. J'étais paralysée, la peur me brouillait la vue, je sentais à peine ton regard sur moi. Je craignais qu'une seule chose: qu'il me prenne à parti.

Pendant cinq minutes, le boss donnait des instructions silencieuse à ses complices. Les trois hommes se dispersèrent dans tout l'entrepôt et la femme se posta à l'entrée pour éviter tout débordement. Finalement, le blond s'écria:

-Tout le monde à terre, et plus vite que ça! Pas de résistance sinon vous finirez comme lui!

Pour accompagné ses paroles, il donna un coup de pieds à l'homme gisant sur les sol, qui n'émit aucune protestation. Tout le monde s'exécuta lentement, heureux de trouver un peu de repos, et moi de même. Je t'ai vu t'asseoir à mes coté, nos bras collés l'un à l'autre. Mon cœur eut un raté. Je n'avais encore jamais tenté un contact physique ou verbale avec toi, mais c'est toi qui a fait le premier pas.

Des que je suis entré en contact avec toi, tout allait déjà mieux. Je ne faisais plus attention à l'homme par terre, à notre agresseur, à tout ce qu'il se passait...

Je me concentrais seulement sur ta respiration et la chaleur que tu dégageais.

Nos bourreaux avaient beau prendre en charge tout le magasin, je m'en foutais. Le blond aurait pu me parler, je m'en foutais aussi.

Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Il me parlait, à moi, le petit cuistot chétif et fragile, et je ne l'écoutais pas. Je regardais derrière lui, les yeux dans le vague, un sourire niais sur les lèvres.

Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il m'a dit, je me rappelle seulement de la colère noire qu'il a piqué. Il devait surement attendre une réponse, même un bafouillage, sauf que je m'en foutais royalement.

J'entendais de loin les cris qu'il portait sur moi et mon cœur battait dans mes oreilles.

D'un coup, je fut soulevé de terre tel un vulgaire sac. Je sentais sa respiration sifflante sur mon visage, il commençait à paniquer.

Je me sentais puissant, à l'effrayer comme ça, mais la lame froide de son poignard sur mon cou me rappela à l'ordre.

Par chance, tu es intervenu. Tu n'en menais pas large, dans ta veste Carrefour, mais tu as su t'imposer contre lui. Tu l'as obligé à me reposer et il s'est exécuté d'un air dédaigneux. Il avait recouvert son sang froid.

À peine de retour sur le sol, tu m'as chuinté:

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de provoquer ce démon?

La première fois que tu m'adressais la parole, et tu me tutoyais déjà. J'ai essayé de te répondre, mais je n'ai put empêcher un ricanement. Je ne joue pas dans le cynisme, mais à ce moment là, j'ai pensé que si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurai surement rejoins Chemise Noir. Tu as du croire que je me moquais de toi, et je m'en excuse. Je ne me serais jamais foutu de toi, même si tu ne m'avais pas sauvé la vie. Après puissant, je me suis senti important. C'est bête,car tu as dû faire ça par nécessité, de peur de voir un autre blessé.

J'avais besoin d'une cigarette. Après toi, c'était ma deuxième drogue. Dans ma poche mon paquet me démangeait affreusement. Tu as surement mal traduit mon agitation et crut que j'avais froid, quand tu m'as demandé:

-Y a un problème?

Cette question a refoulé mon envie de fumer. Des sueurs froides coulaient le long de mon dos et je frissonnais, conscient d'avoir frôlé la mort de près.

J'ai senti tes mains sur moi et ton gilet sur les épaules. Je devais avoir l'air ridicule comme ça, mais toi, tu souriais de toute tes dents. Je te regardais d'un air interrogateur, et tu m'as murmuré:

-Il faut bien se serrer les coudes!

Je t'ai souri aussi. Dehors, on entendait les sirènes de la police. Chez les clients, un soulagement c'est ressenti alors que nos persécuteur renforçaient leur défense. Le froid du soir pénétrait dans le magasin comme dans un moulin. Très vite, nous faisions des nuées de buée en respirant. Je n'avait plus la notion du temps je n'avait pas de montre et je ne pouvais prendre mon portable dans ma poche. Plus le temps passait, plus nos agresseurs semblaient déstabilisés. Les portes-voix clamaient des propositions alléchantes pour les terroriste, en vain.

La faim commençait à me nouer l'estomac. À même pas cinq mètres de nous, mon cadis remplis de vivres m'appelait.

Tu es vraiment observateur car tu as réagis instantanément. J'ai vu ta main se balader sur le comptoir et progressivement, tu as ramené les pommes vers nous. Prendre tant de risque pour de misérables pommes, c'était vraiment absurde. Mais ce geste m'a encore touché de plein cœur. Pendant que nous dégustions nos fruits, nos oppresseurs avaient commencé le pillage du magasin: Mr Pink avait fait s'écrouler une pile de paquet de surgelé, un autre avait ouverts les frigos de la réserve, ce qui accentuait la fraicheur dans le bâtiment. Le blond saccageait le rayon ultra-frais alors que la femme était plutôt intéressée par les caisses.

Je savais que c'était dur pour toi, de les voir détruire ce que toi et tes collègues aviez batis de vos mains.

Désarmé face à ce saccage, mon sang bouillonnait de rage. De quel droit pouvaient-ils faire ça?

Pas loin de nous, une jeune femme s'était mise à crier: devant elle, une étagère tanguait dangereusement. Les produits roulaient de droites à gauche avant de tomber sur le sol à ses cotés. Un des hommes de main du blond prenait un malin plaisir à lui faire peur. À force de se balancer, la lourde monture en fer tomba sur elle. Au dernier moment, un homme au cheveux grisonnant et une tête carré se jeta sur elle et la dégagea avant qu'elle ne puisse se faire mal.

Cet homme, je pense que cette femme le bénira toute la vie. Moi même, j'étais très heureux de le voir au bon moment. Après ça, un grand silence s'installa. De temps en temps, on entendait un toussotement ou un sanglot et les supplications des portes-voix de la police.

Je ne me remémore plus la suite, il me semble que je me suis endormi. On me réveilla brutalement, me tirant de force de ma torpeur. Je t'ai cherché du regard, apeuré de toute cette agitation. Tu étais déjà sorti.

Je regardais mon interlocuteur, à deux doigts de me dégager de son étreinte. Il était bien protégé, un gilet pare-balle et une visière noire. Il était aussi armé. J'ai compris que j'étais en sécurité avec lui donc je l'ai suivit. Derrière moi, des coups de feu résonnaient parmi toute la foule de policiers. J'avais toujours ta veste sur mes épaules et je courais aussi vite que l'homme au long nez. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il est décédé dans l'ambulance. C'est là que je t'ai vu, dans les bras de cet homme au yeux d'oiseau, emmitouflé dans une couverture thermique, endormi. Tu semblais heureux.

Jamais je n'aurai penser que tu appartenais déjà à quelqu'un.

KAISOKU Sanji

* * *

**Alors, certains aurons reconnu "le blond", Yoichi Hiruma. Pour cette fic, je ferais peut-être une suite, la réponse de Zorro. **

**Hiruma-san.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Otage au rayon fruits et légumes **

**(chapitre 2)**

**KAISOKU Sanji**

**28 bâtiment Thom**

**Rue de Ramsay**

**Bordeaux**

_Cher Sanji,_

Tout d'abord,je te remercie pour ta lettre qui m'a fait extrêmement plaisir. Cela m'a fait chaud au cœur de voir une enveloppe munie d'une belle écriture manuscrite au milieu des factures et des publicités.

Bref reprenons.

Crois-tu vraiment que je ne t'avais jamais remarqué? Cela aurait été difficile: avec tes cheveux blonds, tu rayonnes, contrairement à moi. Je savais bien que des femmes me regardaient mais tu étais le seul homme, et ça ne me déplaisait pas.

Dès que je te savais derrière moi, je soignais mon travail, alors que pour être franc, je suis plutôt fainéant. Ce qui était étonnant, c'est que tu n'as jamais essayé de prendre contact avec moi. Toutes les clientes minaudaient pour que je m'occupe d'elles, et toi, tu faisait tout dans ton coin, seul. Je pensais que c'était ton choix, je n'intervenais donc pas, je me faisait passer pour un gentil garçon et c'est tout.

Et apparemment, ça a marché.

Depuis « l'incident », tu ne viens plus. Pourtant, la clientèle à doublée, mais sans toi, c'est plus pareil. À croire que pour eux, faire les courses là où un meurtre à eu lieu, c'est marrant.

Au momnet au j'écris cette phrase, mon portable sonne pour me dire d'aller au travail. Tant pis, je serai en retard. Je veux poster ma lettre à tout prix ce matin.

Tu sais, le blond que tu appelais le boss, le blond, le terroriste et tant d'autre choses, je le connaissais: Hiruma Yôichi. En faite, j'ai passé toute mes années lycées dans sa bande. C'est le genre de personne à qui il ne faut pas chercher des noises. De loin, il dégage un charme attirant, mais quand on le connait mieux, on change d'avis.

Pour qu'il t'ai laissé tranquille après que tu t'es foutu de lui, c'est qu'il devait se rappeler de moi. J'ai quelques dossiers pas très bonifiant sur lui qui ne devrait pas être dévoilé à la justice.

Contrairement à toi, je ne pense pas qu'il faisait parti des Xenatias, ce groupe de manifestants extrémistes sur la toile, ce n'est pas son genre. Il a juste dû profité de la situation politique pour faire une casse facilement.

Moi aussi, je me rappelle précisément de ce jour là, dans les moindre détails, même tes habits. Tu portais une chemise bleue à col ouvert sans cravate et un pantalon noir. Pour être cuistot, il faut toujours s'habiller avec tant de classe je suppose.

J'imagine que tu veux savoir se qu'il c'est passé après que tu sois endormi.

Soit, je vais te raconter.

Tout c'est passé très vite. Hiruma a continué de saccager le magasin sous nos yeux avant l'arrivée des forces de l'ordre. Je m'étais laissé a somnolé à tes cotés lorsqu'un énorme fracas brisa le silence angoissant du bâtiment. Je me souviens des cris et des derniers coups de feu. Je me suis retourné, essayant de t'attraper,en vain. Impossible de m'opposer à l'homme qui m'emportait.

Dehors, des journalistes et des photographes hurlaient leurs questions aux policiers et derrière eux, une silhouette que je connaissait bien se faufilait dans la foule. Sans réfléchir, je me suis jeté dans ses bras, soulagé de le voir là. Une fois à ses cotés, je savais que je ne pourrais plus bouger: il s'était fait un sang d'encre pour moi.

Il est comme ça mon frère.

C'est là que tu es sorti, je sentais que tu était là, et je n'ai pas bouger pour aller te voir. Je te regardais simplement monter dans l'ambulance, tête basse.

Maintenant que le malentendu est dissipé, j'espère de tout cœur te revoir au magasin.

**_Zorro_**

* * *

Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas mis les pieds ici.

Il avait raison, il y a beaucoup plus de monde maintenant.

Faisons-nous discret. Personne ne prends garde à moi.

Mes talonnettes résonnent sur le carrelage et les roues de mon caddie couinent.

Derrière moi, une voix m'interpelle:

- Puis-je vous aider?

Je souris.

_Tiens, j'ai faillit attendre._

* * *

**Voilà, c'est fini! Laissez des reviews et j'ai besoin d'un petit conseil:**

**pensez-vous que j'ai besoin d'un(e) Bête-reader ou Bêta- lecteur?**

**Hiruma-san**


End file.
